clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
NightCry
NightCry (previously known as Project Scissors) is a survival horror game and Clock Tower spiritual successor developed by Nude Maker for PlayStation Vita, iOS, Android and PC to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Clock Tower: The First Fear. The PC version was released on March 29, 2016 and it is available on Steam. Release dates for the other versions of the game are yet to be announced. NightCry is directed by series original, Hifumi Kono, who had complete control over the first two Clock Tower installments; Masahiro Ito (Silent Hill art and monster director), Takashi Shimizu, who directed a live-action teaser trailer for the game. Plot :Note: This plot summary follows the Two Survivors ending. The game is set aboard a luxurious cruise liner called the ''Oceanus'' on August 18, 2016. This cruise begins from Venezia, Italy, making a stop at Southampton, England, then finally crossing the Atlantic en route for the Caribbean Islands. The heroine and her friends are college students from North America that had fieldwork training in the Aegean islands, making their trip back on this cruise liner. However, a group of cultists sneaked on board. As the ship sails across the deep blue ocean, a week into the cruise, a series of gruesome and mysterious murders begins to take place by a monstrous female creature called Scissorwalker, including those of the ship's crew. Soon the ocean liner is crippled and adrift at sea, and has become an inescapable death trap for the passengers. As Monica Flores, Leonard Cosgrove and Rooney Simpson, passengers of the ship, the player is tasked with solving the murder mystery to ensure their own survival as well as the rest of the ‘innocent’ passengers. There are supernatural elements present in the story. Scenario One :7:26 PM Scenario One begins with Monica on the Oceanus, leaving the party on board. While looking for her friend Harry, she encounters the Scissorwalker after Scissorwalker kills Harry by pulling him into a vending machine. Monica then tries to escape the ship. Her friends, Kelly Butler and Jessica Lopez also go missing. Monica becomes stranded on the bottom deck, but locates a smartphone belonging to a "John Thompson". John's wife, Angie Brown, communicates with Monica and she is able to unlock his briefcase, finding a fuse that restores power to the elevator. In order to receive the best ending, Monica must find a wedding ring, send a HELP message using the phone, and find Jessica's corpse. On the upper floor of the ship's cafe, Monica reunites with a clerk named Eric and they vow to escape. Scenario Two :9:44 PM Scenario Two features Leonard as he leaves the Oceanus and explores a nearby island to investigate with Eric and Cobie, crew members of the Oceanus. On the island, Leonard sends a distress message requesting help on the Oceanus. Soon, he discovers a mass-murdering cult preparing a ritual there, who appear to be rehearsing to perform a ritual on board the ship. Leonard also discovers that one of the high-ranking members probably has a false eye, also sending a text to his students warning them of this development. Later, he found a secret chamber under a well, where he found Jerome Theruiau, who was abducted and tortured, and learned that the Oceanus was going to be the site for an arcane ritual. When he returned to the beach carrying Jerome on his back, he, Eric and Cobie proceeded to try and hurry back to the ship. Unfortunately, when they returned to the ship, an explosion went off from the inside the ship. Leonard looked towards the source of it in shock and quickly turned around to tell the men to hurry up, but was caught off-guard and attacked by an awakened and masked Jerome. Scenario Three :6:12 PM Scenario Three features Rooney as she explores the Oceanus. The longest chapter. Begins at the same party as Monica and follows through to the rest of night. Thanks to a fortunate meeting Rooney has access to the higher class areas of the ship. Later in her chapter, Rooney encounters both Monica and Leonard after their scenarios are complete. Endings There are eight multiple endings in total. Chapter Three * Two Survivors: Rooney and Monica encounter Vigo, who commands the Scissorwalker to attack them. Rooney tears out her own eye and replaces it with the Eye of the Kasaites, allowing her to command the Scissorwalker to take revenge "on the man who turned you into a monster". The Scissorwalker kills Vigo, then disappears, and the two are rescued by helicopter. * Trap Party: Triggered if Rooney does not read Vigo's diary or see Jerome's past photo. Rather than encountering Vigo, Rooney is surrounded by the Faithful and wakes up in a hospital bed (possibly the one in the medical bay she went through), with Jerome standing nearby. He tells her she is in a hospital bed in Miami, they have been rescued, and it's all over. The ending fades ominously as he says "You have nothing to worry about..". * Purgatory: Triggered if Rooney fails to take the antibiotic Eric gives her (and thus to give it to Monica). Rooney collapses inside the ship's hospital. She is later walking down the corridors of the Oceanus, bloodied and emotionless, passing the old lady from the elevator as well as Monica. She stops in front of Connie, who says "Now we can play together forever..." as she raises her hat. * Pre-established harmony: Triggered if the wedding ring is not found and given to Angie. When Rooney approaches the Billard Puzzle door, Vigo is standing outside the door, and blasts her with sleeping gas. The same sequence as Purgatory plays, but with a brief view of the Scissorwalker seen at the end. * The lone survivor: Triggered if Rooney fails to use the Eye of the Kasaites (or doesn't have it). Rooney and Monica are killed by the Scissorwalker. Similar to Two Survivors, but instead of Rooney and Monica standing on deck there is now Eric. * Seduced by the snake: Triggered if Rooney refuses to turn off the life-support machine. Rooney enters the staff elevator after crossing the partially destroyed corridor, only to see something slithering around her. Leonard's head appears, and he coils around Rooney, telling her they will be together forever. Chapter Two * It's all too late: Triggered automatically if Monica fails to find Jessica's corpse back in Chapter One. When Leonard enters the well without using the non-slip gloves, he falls and is killed by the Scissorwalker. If he does use the gloves and follows through with the rest of the chapter, it continues normally until Leonard is ambushed on the life raft. A week later, a newscast reports how everybody on the Oceanus disappeared and that there are no clues to this mystery. Chapter One * A Face In The Waves: Triggered if Monica fails to send a SNS message in Chapter One. When Monica comes out of the storage room onto the deck, rather than the single crewman Eric, she is confronted by the Faithful, who throw her overboard. A large image of the Scissorwalker appears in the water. Game Over :Life is fleeting, isn't it? Perhaps as you witness the moment the torch is blown out and the light fades, you will be able to taste the relief of knowing you yourself are still safe... These endings occur in special circumstances and have their own animations. There are 25 of them, and getting them all earns an achievement. Chapter One *Attempt to hide from the Scissorwalker in the tumble dryer. The Scissorwalker turns the dryer on. *Attempt to hide from the Scissorwalker behind the shop counter a second time. The Scissorwalker thrusts their scissors through the counter. *Fail the QTE event when the host trolley moves towards the crew member. Monica is also crushed by the trolley. *Fail the reaction event after using the elevator. It is not clear how Monica is killed. *Enter the storage room in the upstairs cafe without turning your light on. The door closes and there is screaming. Chapter Two *Get killed by miasma after entering too many wrong channels on the radio in the small hut. *After seeing the miasma in the mirror, attempt to walk back through it without breaking the mirror. *Get killed by the Faithful on the first path, in the caves, by the bonfire, inside the cabin and outside of the cabin. (All count as five different deaths.) *Killed at the bottom of the well by the Scissorwalker. *Attempt to walk past the ghostly hands without dealing with them correctly, or fail the reaction event. (Counts as two different deaths.) The hands grab and suffocate Leonard. Chapter Three *Fail the QTE event in the game room and get hit by a dart. *Fail the QTE event while hiding in the bathroom stall. The Scissorwalker thrusts their scissors under the stall door and rather precisely chops off Rooney's face. *Fail the QTE event while hiding behind the seats in the cinema. The Scissorwalker sees Rooney and stabs her with the scissors. *Fail to react when the doll attacks you in the kids' room. The doll dives in and bites Rooney in the neck. *Fail the QTE when discovering the corpse in the elevator. The elevator doors slam shut and it is not clear how Rooney is killed. *Fail the QTE event and get crushed under the falling shipping container. *UNKNOWN. Has something to do with hiding in a darkened area. *Fail the QTE event on the conveyor belt, allowing the conveyor to move Rooney into reach of the Scissorwalker. *Fail the QTE event in vent 13 or forget to look through the first vent. Maria is killed by the Scissorwalker and her body thrust through the vent. Rooney retches at the sight, giving away her location to the Scissorwalker, who stabs her through the duct. *Entering vent 12. The vent floods with water and Rooney is drowned. Horror :This is a collection of the horrors you will experience aboard the cruise liner. If by some miracle you do not run into these, you are certain to lead a happier life. Getting all 11 of them counts as an achievement. Chapter One *Moving folliage. *Canned goods fall from a shelf. *A little girl runs alongside the shelves. Chapter Two *Hands reach out from clothes hung on the wall. *Hands extend from the walls. Chapter Three *A juke box starts playing. *A dryer activates unexpectedly. *The sound of many people screaming. *A freshly severed head in the toilet tank. *A freshly severed head falls in the clothes stores. *Heard someone crying from behind the locked door. Gameplay NightCry is composed of two modes: exploration and escape. The game uses a point and click interface like the earlier Clock Tower games and currently does not have any controller support. Exploration While in exploration mode, the player explores the cruise and investigates the strange and gruesome happenings. Players click on objects in the environment to investigate and obtain items, helping to solve puzzles and gain more clues. It is important to note that there are several moments in the game where the player must examine something two or three times in order to progress. The player will also encounter other cruise ship guests and the crew during the investigation. Talking to them can reveal new information, and some can even prove essential to surviving through the nightmare. Interactions with other survivors are important branching points in the game. Surviving characters with certain knowledge or skills will be important in driving the storyline, which uses a flow chart system. Middle click is run and right click is cancel. Smart phone The player is equipped with a smartphone. At some point in the game, they must use it to call survivors and make texts. The player can save their game with two ways: The first way is via checkpoints, however, the game does not tell the player when these checkpoints occur. The second way is by charging their phone at certain areas, so searching for phone chargers is essential (the player must select the smartphone icon and click the charger, simply examining the charger won't work). The phone can also serve as a flashlight to find hidden items in the dark. Escape While in escape mode, the player is being stalked by Scissorwalker. With no weapons, the player can only run or hide in order to survive these encounters until Scissorwalker leaves. The game does not feature a traditional panic system - instead, it uses a stamina system. The lower the player's stamina, the more clicks are required for escaping a struggle with Scissorwalker. Double click is run, middle click is full sprint, and right click allows the player to glance back at Scissorwalker to see how far she is away. However, sprinting uses a large amount of stamina and the player may exhaust themselves and fall to the floor, in which they are prone to being killed. While hiding, the player must keep the mouse cursor in a heart icon. Flow chart The game uses a flow chart to keep track of progress and the factors which determine the multiple endings. If the player wants to re-load their save, they must click "continue" - if they click the flow chart, then they will have to re-do that specific section. Other controls *P pauses the game. *Spacebar skips cutscenes. *Escape returns to the title screen. Music The music was composed by by Nobuko Toda, known for her work on the Metal Gear Solid series and Halo 4, and industry veteran Michiru Yamane, most famous for the gothic music she provided for games like Castlevania: Bloodlines and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. The 25-piece soundtrack was released digitally with the game's release. Development NightCry (originally announced as Project Scissors) was originally only in development for mobile devices (Android, iOS, Vita), due to the project's limited budget, with a fall 2015 release date set. After fans left continuous feedback expressing their dissatisfaction with the lack of a PC version, Hifumi Kono launched a Kickstarter campaign to fund an upscaled port with dynamic lighting and better graphics, pushing the release date to December 2015. The PC version of NightCry was officially funded on the final day of the Kickstarter campaign. In addition, the Kickstarter campaign stretch goals list revealed the possibility of releasing the game on Xbox One and PlayStation 4 as well, but not enough funds were met. The game was delayed to March 29, 2016 for PC. Release dates for the Android, iOS and Vita versions are yet to be announced. Reception The PC version currently has mixed reviews on Steam. On the positive side, many players enjoy the atmosphere. On the negative side, many players feel the point-and-click controls are poor, awkward and janky. Some players also report bugs, crashing and poor optimization. Many dialog scenes in the game are also unvoiced and sometimes, characters speak with their mouths closed the entire time. Patches The developers are currently fixing bugs. They released one patch: * Chapter 1: The disappearing service cart bug is fixed * Chapter 1: Scissorwalker won't leave the storage room bug, fixed * Chapter 2, 3: Charging your phone doesn't show a difference in remaining battery level, fixed * Chapter 2: Smartphone light is ON at the beginning of the chapter, fixed * Player can interact with objects during QTE (Quick Time Event) bug, fixed * Click is unresponsive immediately after camera change in Exploration Mode, fixed * Fixed a portion of text A second patch was released: * You can now quit the game from the title screen * Return to the title screen by pressing Esc * Other minor fixes A third patch was released: * How To Play is now added in the beginning of the chapter 1. * Added auto-save points. * Camera work improved. * Fixed some texts. * SNS related bugs are fixed. * Chapter 2: Misdial won't occur upon calling to Will Anderson. * Chapter 3: Modified the escape point so that it cannot be used many times. * Rooney will not be trapped in the bathroom anymore. * Scissorwalker emerges normally on the stairs. Trivia *The game contains English and Japanese dual audio. *The cruise liner featured in the game shares its name with one of the twelve Titans of Greek mythology who is considered to be a sea god or the personification of the sea. **There was also a real French-built and Greek-owned cruise liner similarly named Oceanos that sank in 1991 after taking on water during a storm. The captain and most of the crew fled the ship without alerting the passengers to the danger. *The game is developed in Unity engine. *After 17 years, it is the only game to be fully created and directed by the series' creator, Hifumi Kono, after the release of Clock Tower. * Chris Darril, developer of the in-hiatus Remothered, created concept art and in-game art. * Barry Gjerde, known for his roles as Barry Burton in the original Resident Evil and Rick in Clock Tower, has a large role in NightCry as the owner of the ship named Vigo Boradsov. * Vigo's diary towards the end of the game refers to Babylon The Great, also known as the Whore Of Babylon, "the Mother of Harlots and Abominitions of the Earth" as referred to in the book of Revelation. However, the book later states that this person is a metaphorical representation of an empire or city. * Petrarch's "Trionfi", or Petrarch's Triumphs, is a series of poems written in Italian each related to a particular concept. Beginning with Love, each concept is "defeated" by the next: Love by Chastity, Chastity by Death, Death by Fame, Fame by Time, and Time by Eternity. External links * [http://store.steampowered.com/app/427660 NightCry on Steam (PC)] * [http://playism-games.com/game/261/nightcry NightCry on PLAYISM (PC)] * [http://pcgamingwiki.com/wiki/NightCry NightCry on PCGamingWiki] * Website * General information and walkthrough * Forums * Kickstarter * Twitter * Facebook Videos NightCry Full Short Film|Live action short film. NightCry First Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay trailer. NightCry Launch Trailer|Launch trailer. Gallery Concept art Projectscissors.jpg|''Project Scissors'' concept logo. Project Scissors Scissor Colored.jpg|''Project Scissors'' (colored version). Nightcrylogo.jpeg|''NightCry'' logo. Nightcryposter.png|Poster. NCCoverOfficial01.png|Cover art. Nightcryscissorman-0.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito. Thescissorwalker.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito. SW1.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito. SW2.jpg|Concept art by Masahiro Ito. Kill.jpg|Concept art. CDArt.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt2.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt3.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt4.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. CDArt5.png|Concept art by Chris Darril. NCart.jpg|Concept art. Monica Flores.png|Monica Flores. Rooney Simpson.png|Rooney Simpson. Jerome_Theruiau.jpeg|Jerome Theruiau. Leonard_Cosgrove.jpeg|Leonard Cosgrove. Screenshots 5.png|Monica and Eric. Monica.jpg|Monica Flores. 10.png|Monica exploring the Oceanus. Nightcryrunning-1.jpg|Monica in the ship's laundromat. Pointanddie.jpg|Scissorwalker finds Monica by vending machines. Nightcryroomscaree.jpg|Monica in one of the ship's rooms. Rooney01.jpg|Rooney Simpson in Scenario 3. Rooney02.png|Rooney. Wip.png|Cast. Category:Games Category:NightCry